A Death Scythe's Reslove
by Lilbloo20
Summary: After the final events of the sekirei plan our hero minato has made it out as the winner. The only draw back all of his sekirei abandon him causing him to go into a state of depression. Yomi, finally being reactivated seeks revenge on the raven headed ashikabi. Though fate was never one to make things easy for anyone. Especially, Minato.
1. chapter 1 : A confused Reaper

**A/N**

**Thank you to those who are giving me good advice. On another note I'm sorry about the spelling or the smushed together quality on certain stories. I'm using my phone to publish the stories(because I sadly have a broken laptop)****I WILL DAILY AND WEEKLY PUBLISH MY STORIES...Until**** further notice or work/class overwhelms me.**

**[****]**

Pride. The one thing a sekirei could have to prove the loyalty and dedication for there ashikabi. Well that and love, but pride was easier to show than love and affection.

For a certain scythe wielding sekirie, yomi, it was a sense of dignity. The defeat and humiliation to that weak ashikabi and that big breasted slut putting a massive dent in her pride. Even after being reactivated the lose was still fresh in her mind. The pathetic ashikabi on her mind more than anything. As soon as she was able to leave she would hunt him down for the humiliation he caused her.

_"And I'll be sure to show you true suffering...hehe" _Licking her lips she waited patiently planning all the things she would do to a certain raven haired ashikabi.

**[****]**

It had been a week since her release from MBI tower. It was easy to gather information on the ravenette since he did end up winning the sekirei plan. She made sure to stay secluded in the northern area hiding in the shadows to be sure she wouldn't be spotted especially among other sekirei that would notice her in the area.

Coincidentally enough she spotted the same ashikabi caring grocery bags and with no sekirei on sight. She couldn't help noticing the rather exhausted look he had and the almost visible bags underneath his eyes. Hiding deeper in the shadows she trailed behind him with a rather odd sensation in her chest.

"_Focus! I'm here for a reason."_

Moving closer she could see the noticable factors of the ashikabi he looked...depressed. The last time he had a more lively look to him...now he looked more hollow.

She was wasting time. She had to get him now.

Swooping from the shadows she grabbed him slamming the poor guy against a wall in a narrow alleyway. The groceries dropping to the ground as he struggled to catch his breathe. His grey eyes widening at the unknown attacker.

"Remember me?~" The sinsiter grin on Yomi's face as she saw the look of horror in his eyes. Licking her lips she eyed him slowly her scythe's blunt side pressing against his neck. She traced a finger along his chest the rather odd feeling odd sensation in her body. A heat building up from her chest just from being in the proximity of him.

"_No way! I'm reacting to him!"_

Backing away she looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't be! She couldn't be reacting to this loser! Gaining her bearings she did the one thing she could do...she ran.

Leaving behind a rather dazed and confused minato.


	2. chapter 2: The broken ashikabi

**A/n**

**This might get a little sad...****It's gonna be what could have happened if there could only be one sekirei to win and what it truly meant to be an ashikabi.**

**]**

They had almost won.

Karasuba defeated by the hands of musibi. All his sekirei winning there battles against the south,east and west. The disciplinary squad providing back up for karasuba. The brutality of each fight escalating to great heights. Everyone fighting til their last breathe and giving everything they had.

Than in the blink of an eye...it was only them left. Every ashikabi defeated. Every sekirei terminated. The only ones left where them. A smile crossed minato's face,but he could help the growing gut feeling he had. All of his sekirei staring at one aonther and than it hit him.

Only _one _could be claimed the winner after all...

He didn't know who started it first,but the anxiety and pain as he watched those most precious to him almost slaughter each other was hard to bare. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and pray.

He prayed for the madness to end.

Not long until all was quiet and his last remaining sekirie standing was musubi. The bodies of all his sekirei at her feet and he nearly gagged at the sight of blood, _their _blood, surrounding him.He saw her hold kusano close to her chest. The youngest of his flock lifeless in the arms of his first. The tears streaming down her face. Her sobs as she vented about wanting to win, but not like this.

It was a nightmare, nearly all of his sekirei terminated and for what? A game of entertainment for a madman.

The damn finally bursting open, he broke down on his knees begging for this to be some twisted joke.

If only life were more fair than this.

Finally passing out from exhaustion ,the last thing he saw was musubi's silhouette walk away. The look of despair in her eyes.

"_I'm sorry minato-sama..."_

Than darkness.

**]**

Waking up in a hospital bed was a surprise to him. It was even more of a suprise to see him mother ,takami, sitting by his bed a look of...concern on her face. There was only a few other times she had this face.

"Minato I'm sorry..." The words foreign. She never said those words...never. Not to him and not to anyone.

For the second time he broke down as his mother hugged him. The first hug he had gotten since he was a kid.

**]**

A week was all it took to reactivate all of the terminated sekirie and he was restless.

He could see them again, he could finally see his family back.

"_If only things were that easy..."_

The first one he was able to see was surprisingly, homura. He ran to him with tears of joy as he had finally saw a glimpse of his family. Though he didn't expect the severe punch to the jaw and sneer from the normally calm sekirei. Crashing onto the ground he looked up and saw the fierce glare in the eyes of the fire sekirei.

"_DON'T YOU DARE! I thought I could believe in you! Instead I put my fate in a coward!"_

The guardian sekirie storming leaving a conflicted minato on the ground.

**]**

He had hoped for it to be a fluke. For homura to come back. For the latter to apologize for the outburst of anger. Yet it never came...and he knew it never will.

Though the pain from the encounter with homura, it was from the other's that made it much worse.

The cold and emotionless stare from matsu. The wisdom disregarding all attempts of contact with him. She muttered something along the lines of nuisance before he had left her alone.

The silent treatment from kusano and the fact she didn't call him onii-chan nearly breaking him.Instead she called him, "sahashi-san", the whole time.

Gone was the wind sekirei. Leaving before he even had a chance to talk to him. The finally message from her being empty sake bottles and a note reading.

_"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you."_

The worst one had come from tsukiumi. The prideful water sekirei wasn't even angry. instead she eerily calm and collected. The complete opposite of her normal boastful self.

The eyes though had said all he needed to know, her ocean sapphires held no emotions at all. Instead a cold azure stared back at him relentlessly. Turning on her heel she walked away without a word.

Collapsing on his knees all he could do was watch her walk away as held back a chocking sob.

**]**

A week and he returned to an empty Inn. Every single room void of any belongings. Even the secret room that matsu had was empty. No trace, no evidence. The only thing left was emptiness. A void that grew with the lose of all of his sekirei.

The first night in a long time he was truthfully alone.

The warmth and love gone only leaving a void for the once cheerful ashikabi.

**]**

**A/n****This is what could have happened if they had to fight each other.**

**so its official...he lost the love of all his sekirie. Now lets she of he can find the love of another.**


	3. chapter 3: From enemies to friends

**A/n**

**You won't believe how hyped I get when I receive reviews and follows to my stories!**

**Major thank you to Skull flame!**

**]**

The shock from the past month and the confrontation from the psychotic scythe wielding sekirei nearly put him on edge.

The last two days of paranoia of looking over his shoulder and avoiding dark alleys causing the former ashikabi lack of sleep. Though the fear only doubled when he accidentally ran into the former sekirei of the east, Toyotama and Ichiya.

"Well what do we have here?" The greenette mused lightly taking a step towards the shaking man.

"What's the winner doing all out here alone by himself." The short haired taughted by himself.

"A little birdy told us...that your sekirei abandoned youyou is that true?" The grennette questioned a look of serious on her face.

Minato was back into the corner with two sekirei that probably hated his guts. His mind telling him to make a run for it and to try and lose them

_"Or maybe they should end you quickly, nobody likes living trash. They could be doing you a favor." _A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Clenching his eyes tightly, he nodded his head.

"y-yes they did..." Silence filled the area as he waited for a punch,or kick to collide against his body.

None of that came. Instead he felt two sets of arms wrap around him in an embrace. Blinking he looked at the two former enemies giving him the best example of an awkward hug.

Taking a step back both fighters looked at each other with a sympathetic look.

"We're sorry that happened to you..." Toyotama mumbled a rare pout on her face. Ichiya also sporting a frown and a look of concern.

"I'll b-be fine it's okay..." The words not convincing to either of them, not even himself.

A grumble was heard from the bellies of both sekirei a look of embarrassment on their faces. Minato looking at both of them gave an awkward smile.

"Hungry?" The former questioned and recieved noda from both.

"I'm heading back home to make dinner...would you like some? " Both gave him a questionable look. "It's been kinda...lonely at the Inn and i don't mind the company...if that's alright with you two?"

"we'll eat with you. We've got nothing better to do...trying to find our ashikabi has been tasking on us lately." Ichiya said getting a glare from Toyotama.

"You haven't gone back to higa?" That was curious as he thought both actually liked the eastern ashikabi.

"We...wanted to be apart of a winning team. At that time we chose him cause of the numbers, but..." Toyotama started.

"We have a second chance now and we wanna do it right...true feelings and all." Ichiya finished a small blush on her cheeks.

_"So for those who were forced can find love again now..."_

The thought only fueling his depression. The thoughts of his other sekirei finding better ashikabis than him. Putting that thought aside he stated ahead of them.

"If you both need a place to stay the Inn is always accepting new tenants." He smiled at both giving his best bright smile. Seeing this caused both girls to smile and walking beside him. Heading towards their new home

**]**

For two days Yomi took out her frustration on piles of garbage and broken down cars. She took sanctuary in an empty garbage dump on the outskirts of the north. Swinging her scythe left and right cutting through heaps of metal with ease. Panting she started at the destructive mess she caused. Finding that this wouldn't quill her deep rooted anger.

_"I am NOT reacting to him. He is not my ashikabi!" _She denied herself countless times. The crop of raven hair and steele grey eyes looming over her thoughts a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

"**DAMN YOU!!!"**

The echoes of her wail scaring birds and animals alike. The clear sound of scraping metal continuing from the garbage dump.

**]**

**The plot slightly thickens.**


	4. chapter 4: A New Hope?

**A/N**

**Strange day very...strange**

**]**

If he had a penny for every time he had an awkward moment he'd be rich enough to support the next 5 generations if he ever had a family.

Seated at the table were both former enemy sekirei that were now dinner guest and possibly new tenants. Before them a quick curry dish he made except he had the normal portion while their's was the "average" sekirei portion including extra rice just incase. Though they looked pensive at the food for a minute.

"Aren't you hungry?" The question startling both of them.

"Did your sekirei... really eat this much?" Toyotama questioned. Looking at the massive amount of food before her.

"Oh, don't all sekirei eat alot?" He tilted his head to the side almost in a cute manner.

"I mean...yeah,but..." She glanced over seeing the nervous look of her partner as well.

"We're not use to this...generosity." Ichiya finished. They never really treated this well. Sure good meals and luxury were fine,but neither of them the materialistic type. It almost made them feel devoid of actual feeling from their previous ashikabi.

In fact the boy before them just took them into his home, and cooked for them. The warm kindness was a complete change from the cold exterior that they were use to.

_"It almost feels kinda nice." _

Though the staff wielder wouldn't say it a warm smile creeped up on her face.

"Oh! we'll your guest I couldn't let you just go hungry and there's no way I could eat all of this by myself." True to his word even by himself now he would accidental make too much food for himself. After a few minutes they ain't in silence.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask...your not buttering us just so you can have two honeys for the night are you?" Ichiya smirked.

Choking on his food and sputtering he dropped his food onto his lap causing said girl to giggle.

"I'm kidding gosh you are the easily flustered ty-OW!!" She winced as Toyotama elbowed her in side with a glare. Turning she gave Minato an apologetic look.

"Sorry she didn't mean anything by that. Thank you for even inviting us into your home and for the meal." She bowed slightly.

"Uhhh its ok really, It's actually nice to hear some laughter in this place again. Plus it's no problem at all!" He blushed at the polite behavior.

"Why are you so nice to us anyway? We were once enemies...I even terminated your friend." Toyotama spoke a look of regret in her eye.

He remembered that day clearly. He never cried so hard before ,and they had worked so hard to save her ashikabi as well.

_"I wonder how she is doing?"_

"Well to say the least...we were all victims apart of this. Being forced to slaughter and tear us apart from are loved ones, but...if anything I can't blame you cause it wouldn't be fair." He looked deep into her forest green eyes.

"Why should I blame someome who couldn't go against an order? Or even go against their ashikabi?" He questioned.

"But shouldn't you hate us than? We could have easily killed you?" The boy confused the greenette to no end. Through her whole life she knew of greed and hate of humanity. Not only learning both through Higa, but also through the way humans interacted. There was always an ulterior motive behind everything. Yet, this person before her easily forgave them with out a second thought.

_"Is this what a real ashikabi should have been like?"_

"I don't hate you and honestly I never could." The smile easing the tension in the room. A pinkish hue dusting the greenette's cheeks as she resumed eating.

Ichiya seeing this only smiled and finished up her own meal.

**]**

"The bath is down the all at the right, and the rooms are down the opposite all." Pointing towards the halls.

"If you need anything I'll be on the back porch for a while and my room isn't that far from yours." He finsihed running a hand through his hair.

"A bath does sound nice! Though no peeking ok?~" Ichiya teased dragging a rather dazed Toyotama with her to the bath.

Standing there he smiled to himself.

"At least it's not quiet anymore..."

**]**

"So when are you gonna tell me?" Ichiya questioned. She had a towel wrapped around her curvious body a modest amount of cleavage showing.

"About what?" Toyotama asked. Her long green hair wrapped in a towel and another wrapped around her athletic and curvious body.

A large grin formed on her face. "How about you reacting to our shy little host at dinner?"

"I'm not reacting to h-him!" The flustered look and stutter going against her. A giggle coming from her friend.

"Really now toy? I knew you had a type and your definitely into shy boys! It's like one of shounen mangas were a tough girl falls madly in love with the shy boy its classic!" Ichiya hollered. The greenette looking angry or embarrassed couldn't help,but look at the floor.

"Is it that obvious?" She questioned.

"Big time...toy we've been searching a while now and if he's the one than go for it." Crossing her legs she ran soap along her slender arms.

"But what about you?" She question unraveling the towel and settling into the bath.

"I feel nothing towards him sure he"s nice, but toy just cause we don't have the same ashikabi doesn't mean we'll be apart. The plan is over and we don't have to fight anymore." Ichiya spoke wrapping a towel around her short hair.

"Do you wanna go back to Higa?" The question was met with a depressed sigh.

"I did react to him toy...you can't change that. Though now isn't the best time, maybe after a while I can go back to him?" There was a hopeful look in the girls almond eyes. The other gave a sad smile looking over at her friend.

**]**

Yomi gazed at the moon from upon a roof she jumped onto. Looking at it gave her a sense of peace. The luminous glow washing over her in a attempt of cleansing and rejuvenation.

_"Really why must it be you..."_

Holding her hand to the sky she reached in a attempt to grab the moon.

_"Why must being near you feel like the sun and yet soothing as the moon..."_

She jumped off the roof landing on the streets below a look of loneliness as she slowly walked away.

**]**

"Where exactly are we going?" An annoyed voiced asked.

"Up north of course." A more bubbly voice said.

"W-why a-are we g-going there?" A very timid and shy voice questioned.

"Easy...to seek out the northern ashikabi. " The bubbly voice responded a smile on her face.

**]**

**Preview of next chapter...**

"It's nice to see you again sahashi-san."

"Higa!"

chapter 4. The north and east meet again!

**]**

**A/n**

**So this and my other story "redemption" are set within the same universe so this will be interesting.**


	5. chapter 5: The North and East meet again

**A/n**

**Slight change in plan, but nothing too bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**]**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" A man with glasses and suit asked. Hints of worry and concern hidden well as he gazed at the empty street from the car window.

"I'm positive I need to...settle things with him." His companion spoke. The man wore a fitted grey suit with fitted brown loafers. The man was seated betweem two woman one with a blonde hair and red choker, and the other woman short orange brownish hair with a blue ribbon in her hair.

"If i truly can't face him than I can't move on completely." The man replied a seldom look as he held the hands of both women.

A knowing look caused the man with glasses to grin slightly.

"As you say ,Higa-sama."

**]**

"A-are we there y-yet?" A rather timid girl questioned. She had on a Kimono style dress with long sleeves and a skirt at mid thigh link. Long black hair in twin pony tail style and light grey eyes. Cupping her arm underneath her bust she held on to the other arm in a nervous manner.

"Not yet probably 10 minutes out and we'll be there soon shi!" A girl with long brown hair spoke. She work a cream colored top that exposed her shouldered, a orange skirt, brown boots, and orange gloves. On her back she carried a spear like weapon.

"Why are you so excited about this? And why the northern ashikabi nanaha?" A woman with short black hair asked. She wore a purple top exposing her stomach, Purple spanks and long purple gloves. On her shoulder was tattoed the number 72.

The long brown haired girl named nanaha gave both her companions a look of despair.

"Have you...not heard the rumors natsu?" Both looked at her curiously.

"Well the rumor has it that...the sekirei of the north abandoned their ashikabi after winning?" A gasp could be heard from shi as natsu looked confliced.

"W-why w-would they abandon him?" Shi questioned. Nanaha looked at her before giving off a sigh.

"I don't know...

but I meet him once he was...a lot nicer than my old ashikabi." The girl having a far away look on her face before looking at them both.

"I wanna go...to see if I can react to him." A light blush on face. Shi of course looked nervous and natsu looked over at the starry eyed girl in front of her.

"So we're going to see if we react to him? I mean I was terminated before I could even have an ashikabi..." She bit her lip in anger. She was more hopeful to look for her destined one since she was released.

"If h-he's nicer than h-higa I w-wanna meet him..." Shi stuttered a look of determination in her eyes.

"Well we're almost there! " Nanaha cheered earning smiles on the faces of the other two.

_"Let's just hope we can heal your damaged heart ashikabi-sama...__"_

**]**

Minato gazed longingly at the moon. Slightly in a daze he reached up to try and hold it. He sat on the back porch just staring off into the sky.

_"I remember when musubi took me to the sky...I could almost touch the moon.."_

"Hey you ok?" A soft voice asked. Turning he saw toyotama dressed in a black sports bra and black bloomers, with her green hair tied into a pony tail.

_"She's actually really cute..."_"Yeah just...thinking." He looked up back at the sky still lost in old peaceful memories. A hand grabbed his shoulder as Toyotama sat next to him.

"I'm still sorry... when an ashikabi abandons a sekirei it's life shattering...for you they meant the world to you..." Her eyes held sorrow as she stared at the broken ashikabi.

_"I have to tell him..."_

"I..." She held back biting her lip. "...I promise everything will be ok." She finished.

_"Damn it!"_

Smiling he looked at her with adoration.

"Thank you...you two kinda saved me honestly.." He whispered looking off into the sky again.

"I don't know...how much longer I coulda held on. Some days it's more bearable, but others..." He didn't finish. The thoughts of suicide were still fresh in his mind.

_"Minato..."_

She tried reaching for his hand in a comforting manner,but Ichiya landed in the back yard swiftly. She was back in her usual outfit with a serious look on her face.

"Guys we have company up front! 3 sekrie in total!" Her voice steady and anxious for a fight.

"Sekirei? Here?" Minato questioned he looked slightly stunned,but held calm.

_"Is it Yomi...?"_

A shiver ran down his spine in thought of the woman. Seeing this Toyotama gentle rubbed his back soothing.

"We will protect you ok?" The determined look in his eyes causing him to calm down slightly.

"Please be safe.." He said causing both to smile. Ichiya cracked her knuckles with glee as she craved a fight.

"Let's see how tough these birdies are."

**]**

"This is it! Izumo Inn! "Nanaha cheered as she stood near the front entrance.

"You t-think it's safe?" Shi questioned hiding behind an annoyed natsu.

"Depends on your business here." Ichiya called landing in front of the trio. Toyotama not far behind her in a guarding stance with her staff.

"State your names and business here and we might go easy on you." She spoke coldly staring down the trio.

Taking the defensive natsu pulled out 3 knives guarding shi as Nanaha pulled out her spear.

"What are Higa's dogs doing here?" A look of horror on nanaha's face.

"Did you come here to eliminate the north?!" She screamed surprising both fighters in front of her.

"Oh I'm so stupid." Ichiya sighed gripping the bridge of her nose.

"Your not here for petty revenge are you?" she pointed at the nanaha.

"No we're here for protection and a place to stay in the north." She spoke cautiously still on guard.

"That is fine." Spoke the voice of minato as he stood in front of the doorway. All eyes looked at him as he made sure to look at everyone.

"This Inn has a rule...we never turn anyone down. Not now, not ever." The authority and strictness of his voice causing a few to shiver slight arousal. More so for Toyotama and a certain shy girl as blushes bloomed on their faces.

_"That was kinda hot..."_

"Man and I was itching for a fight." Ichiya complained walking back to the door along with a still blushing Toyotama.

Getting the message the trio walked near the door before a black car pulled in front of inn.

"What now?" Minato sighed.

The car door opened up revealing a man in grey suit with cold eyes. Everyome froze on spot as they stared down the new comer.

"It's nice to see you again sahashi-san." The monotone of the voice sending Minato in a panic.

"Higa!" He shouted. Everyone having mixed reactions from Shi and natsu growing tense, Nanaha griping her spear tightly,but still shaking, Toyotama pulling back to stand in front of minato protectively and finally Ichiya looked at Higa in wonder.

"Higa-sama..." Her voice soft.

Also stepping out of the vehicle are two sekirei kaie and yashima on both sidesides of higa along with Kakizaki.

"W-What is your business here?" Minato stuttered sweating lightly.

Higa's eyes roamed the area scanning over thw sekirei in the area before landing on Minato himself.

"I've come..." He bowed slightly shocking everyone. " ...to apologize." He finished looking up at the surprised faces of all those present.

"Huh?"

**]**

Yomi walked reluctantly back to the dump her scythe arched over her shoulder as she was still in deep thought.

"Well if it isn't Yomi, the calamity sekirei." A sneering voice called. Turning she looked over to see a boy wearing a cape with blonde hair and a sinister smile.

"And who are you?" She questioned holding her scythe in front of her.

"Some one who really hates you." The boy snarled getting into a fighting stance.

_"I really don't like the look of this..."_

**]**

**Preview of next chapter...**

"So the pipsquek lost his sekirei? Hmm guess we'll pay him a visit." A girl with pink hair spoke with slight venom.

"I'll make him pay for humiliating the disciplinary squad!"

Chapter 6: The Return of Disciple

**]**

**Ooof. And Done. **


	6. Chapter 6: Return of Discipline

**Thought I had dropped this one didn't you? Nope!**

**Though I will have a message at the for my Sekirei readers at the end of this really, really, really long awaited chapter.**

**Also I'm alive ,but please don't kill me for being super late on this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Every had a moment where former tormentor apologizes to you for all their wrong doings?

A brief moment in where someone stubborn admits that their wrong? Or even a moment were someone you thought you'd never see again in life arrives at your front door unexpectedly?

...Has that all happened to you at the same time?

Well, Minato was sure that tonight brought a milestone of miracles and a series of unexplained events.

He sat patiently at the head of the table with both Toyotama and Ichiya on the right side of him. Both girls had expressions of that of contempt and confusion.

On his left held the three new sekirei that decided to pop into his life for need of protection and a purpose to look for a more appropriate ashikabi. Nahana and Natsu being the only two sekirei not under Higa's flock,but still felt the awkward tension as said former ashikabi if the east sat at the opposite end of Minato.

The only sound being made in the room was that clock ticking letting everyone know the night was still passing them by at a slow rate.

"So...it's good to see you doing well." Minato spoke off handedly trying to break the tension in the room. All the sekirei in the room eyes snapped towards him as if he had grown a second head.

_"Is that all you have to say?" _They all thought in unison at the over relaxed north ashikabi.

"I could say the same for you, but we both know that's not true right?" Higa spoke. His tone not condescending as it was in the past,but the sarcastic quip made Minato flinch just slightly.

"Straight to business as usual, and here I thought I felt a changed person." Minato shot off with such spit you could feel the heated tension between the two.

"Also you said you came here to apologize right? Well...I don't want it." Minato announced as all around the table slight shrank in the presence of both ashikabis.

Toyotama was the most conflicted as she was torn between comforting her possible new ashikabi, while still in the presences of her previous one. What was she to do if a fight began in the Inn? It wasn't her place to stop it and Higa had perfect opportunity for any type of rev-

"Your sekirei deserve an apology, not me." Minato said interrupting the thoughts swimming through Toyotama's head and causing her eyes to widen at him.

"I...I hated how you treated them like objects, or disposable business partners. I could tell you're different than you once were,but as of now the only ones you need to apologize to are the sekirei that mistreated." Minato finished as most eyes stared at him with either surprised looks or those of longing admiration.

"Heh...always the better man through and through." Higa smiled a bit. Though for those who never saw him smile it was foreign and almost perplexing. Standing up Higa gave the table a glance over before heading towards the front to leave.

"...I'll apologize sincerely when the time is right. " He spoke softly before leaving with a confused Kakizaki, Yashima and Kaie.

Ichiya watched as her ashikabi began to before a gentle hand was laid on her shoulder. She turned to see Toyotama give her a look before nudging her towards the direction of her ashikabi.

"Go." Was all Toyotama can say as she pushed her bestfriend in the direction of the one she truly wanted to be with.

Minato saw this and felt something slightly bitter stir within him. He would never admit it,but even with the sekirei that Higa mistreated...some still truly loved him.

_"And yet...I'm still alone, and their gone..." _

* * *

"AHH!" A rather frustrated and bruised Yomi yelled as her body slammed against another broken down car. Her face caring a fresh black eye and a few bruises as she stared down at the brat of a sekirei.

Sekirei number 13, Amebane.

His smile rather sadistic as he stared upon the frustrated form of Yomi.

"Is the best you got , calamity sekirei?" He questioned teasingly as he through a few shadowed jabs into the air mockingly. Yomi seethed as she gripped the handle of scythe tightly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU BEST YOU FUCKING BRAT!!" She yelled as torrents of sharp wind decimated the area around her.

Their battle attracting more and more attention as the night went on.

* * *

Else where a certain duo sat lazily in front of a TV. Well one was sat lazily in front of the tv as the other was on her 6th set of 100 push ups.

"Beni...your giving me a headache watching you." Haihane spoke lazily barely even glancing over at her pink haired companion whose only response was frustrated grunt.

Seizing her last set she stood gracefully to her feet as she stared out her window in contemplation.

"Did you hear about the north losing his sekirei?" Benitsubasa spoke off handedly as Haihane glanced towards her curious.

"Yeah...it's weird. I even heard that some of his sekirei flat out refuse to bonded to him again." Haihane said as she heard rumors throughout MBI tower. Benitsubasa looked over the lights of the city once more before turning in her heel to face her companion once more.

"We should investigate him tomorrow." She said which cause Haihane to look at her in surprise.

"...Why?" She questioned, but she began to see the only emotion her pink headed friend was capable of.

Rage.

"So we can finally teach him a lesson for messing with the discipline squad!!"

* * *

**A/n**

**Yup that was long await.****Also on another note. Hearts of Troubled** **wings is being re-written!**

**Thank you for you time and thank for reading. STAY SAFE.**


End file.
